


Fluff it up!

by plikki



Series: Cosmetics reveals [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Crack, Identity Reveal, Shampoo - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:28:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28765569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plikki/pseuds/plikki
Summary: Marinette only wanted to smell Adrien's shampoo, not figure out he had a secret identity! Well, too late.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: Cosmetics reveals [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2110731
Comments: 37
Kudos: 344





	Fluff it up!

**Author's Note:**

> You know Adrien's legendary showers? Now imagine Marinette in his bathroom. Yeah, I did 😁 Add an old Instagram post on Adrien's profile about his hair and my idea that he should do a shampoo ad after the perfume one and voila, you get this!  
> Happy Friday!

Marinette knew she shouldn’t be snooping but she was curious. It wasn’t like she found herself in Adrien’s bathroom often. And she knew that she could always use the excuse of needing it anyway if she was caught, although this would raise the question of why she’d left the door open and.. Nevermind.

She’d have a very quick look around, that was it. Although as she took in the roll of products lining the wall, she could feel her eyes widen. Wow. Ok, he really had a lot. Since he was a model, this shouldn’t be surprising, but she’d always heard that it was girls who drowned in all kinds of hair and skin products, not guys! Judging by the shiny bottles, all of this probably cost more than her house as well. 

She was determined to limit her snooping to just memorising brands or something, because if she spilled or broke something, she’d be in real trouble. But then she saw the lone shampoo bottle on the edge of the bathtub and curiosity won. 

She took it as gingerly as possible in her hand and uncapped it, lifting it to her nose. It smelled fresh, kind of citrusy, making her smile when she inhaled the aroma. It was a pity that it would be buried under the smell of whatever hair product Adrien would use on top of the shampoo, she thought with regret. 

“It’s a new shampoo,” she heard a voice say and almost dropped the bottle. However, she managed to clutch it with both hands and slowly turned around. _Think, Marinette, think!_

“It smells nice,” she said simply, hoping this explanation would be enough as to why she was there in the first place.

“It does, yes,” Adrien agreed with a warm smile. “Did you want to borrow it?” 

Wait, what? The idea hadn’t even crossed her mind, but now that he offered, it was so tempting. He was too good. Instead of thinking she was some creep for literally sniffing around his bathroom, he was offering her his own shampoo. Maybe he was used to friends stealing his expensive cosmetics and it no longer phased him, poor guy.

“Um, well, no, it wouldn’t be convenient,” she mumbled, lifting the bottle in her hand. “You need it after all, right? Ha-ha.” _Otherwise your hair won’t be so bouncy and shiny and.._ She sighed.

“Er, thanks?” Adrien replied, still smiling but there was now a hint of confusion in his eyes. To her horror, she realised she’d said it out loud, but it was too late, so she just grinned at him. “I’m not sure it deserves the praise, though, I’ve just started using it for this ad. Give me a sec. I’m pretty sure I have another bottle somewhere here.”

Marinette tuned him out as he kept talking about the ingredients and what it was good for while he rummaged in a cabinet, because her mind was flooded by images of the supposed ad. One thing was sure, Adrien was the right choice for a shampoo ad. Everyone would want to buy whatever he was advertising even if it cost a fortune because his hair was perfect. 

What would it say? Light, shiny and.. Hm, fluffy? Would it be one of those shower/blow dryer sequences, she wondered and felt her face heat up. _No, no, don’t think of Adrien in the shower!_ She made sure she didn’t say this out loud or it would be a disaster.

“Here, all yours,” he said triumphantly, holding out a bottle to her, and she welcomed the distraction. “It’s unisex and for all hair types. And you can get back to me with what you think about it and I’d relay it to the marketing team.”

He looked so happy to be able to help her that she couldn’t help smiling back as she took the bottle from him.

“I can do that,” she agreed. Frankly, she couldn’t imagine using the shampoo. She’d keep it as a reminder of him and well, it smelled really nice, so she’d maybe enjoy that from time to time. She’d tell him it was very good though. 

“Great.”

She really thought this would be the end of it as they got back to studying, silly her!

*

“Should we get going?” Chat asked, but his last word was interrupted by a huge yawn that echoed arond the rooftop they were on. He did look tired so she didn’t know why he hadn’t just skipped patrol.

“Now I’m afraid of letting you out of my sight in case you fall asleep on your feet and fall off a ledge,” she teased him.

“I can do with a nap, but it’ll wait,” he shrugged, but it didn’t have the desired effect as another yawn overcame him.

“A nap doesn’t sound like a bad idea, come lie down for a minute,” she said quickly, this time really worried for him. Yes, she could just go and leave him here, but she was sure he wouldn’t let her. It wouldn’t hurt to postpone patrol by a few minutes, right?

“What, here?” He asked, confused.

She looked around and saw a wall she could lean against. She just headed there, motioning for him to follow her. She sat down and patted her thigh.

“Come here,” she said. He looked at her in astonishment but she didn’t budge. “You heard right. I’m not letting you patrol half-asleep.”

He sat down next to her, eyeing her carefully.

“Are you sure?”

“I don’t suppose you have a pillow? Well then, just come lie in my lap and stop talking,” she said, getting impatient. She saw him gulp in the dim light, but he just did as he was told. “Better?” She asked, when he settled with a sigh.

“Yeah, thanks,” he said, turning away from her. 

She looked down at him with a smile, admiring the way his hair caught the light. It looked so fluffy and soft, she didn’t even think twice before lifting her hand to touch it. His fake ears flicked and he jumped a little.

“Sorry, is this ok?” She asked. 

“Yeah, keep going,” he said, yawning again. She knew how she felt like falling asleep whenever someone played with her hair, so she thought this would help him. Her fingers carefully combed the strands of gold and she found herself feeling sorry she had the gloves in the way. It was her turn to jump in surprise when she heard a purr, which was quickly replaced by a cough.

“It’s ok, it’s cute,” she told him with a smile, knowing he’d gotten embarrassed because of his reaction. He didn’t even respond, just sighed before the purr started up again as her fingers kept moving. 

After about a minute, even the purr died down and she leaned over to look at his face. His eyes were closed and he was breathing deeply. Before she could lean back against the wall, something familiar thugged at her memory. Her nose scrunched up as she sniffed the air suspiciously. Why did it suddenly smell lemony? 

Her eyes were drawn to her fingers still in Chat’s hair, moving slowly. She leaned closer and took a deep breath. No, she wasn’t imagining things. It did smell like… wait? She sniffed again and this time she was sure, it did smell like Adrien’s shampoo!

Was she going crazy? Had her sense of smell been messed up by the time spent sniffing the bottle he’d given her? _Or maybe just Chat has the same shampoo_ , she wondered. Something about this didn’t feel right though. If Adrien was doing an ad for it, it was probably pretty new and exclusive. 

What were the chances of Chat also having access to it, unless he was also modeling it? She almost laughed out loud at how ludicrous this idea was. Chat a model, imagine! But her eyes were still on her fingers in his hair and she felt her heart stutter as she looked closer. 

The truth was, he could totally do it. His hair was messier than Adrien’s but looked the same in texture and colour. In fact, it really looked the same. She had, after all, poured over countless of photos of Adrien, one time even going as far as to count the spikes in his hair for a stupid contest that she didn’t end up winning. And it smelled the same!

“Adrien,’ she said surprisingly loud and wanted to clap her hand over her mouth. 

“Mm, yeah?” Came the sleepy reply from her lap and she froze. 

“Adrien?” She repeated slowly, this time making it sound like a question.

“Yeah, what?” He said, turning around and looking at her with sleepy eyes, which widened suddenly when he realised what had happened. “Shoot.”

“Oh dear,” Marinette exclaimed, “it is you.” Because of course, the hair but also the eyes and.. Everything. How could she not notice earlier? 

They stared at each other for a few seconds before he sighed.  
“How?”

“Your hair smells familiar,” she said, making a face. He blinked in confusion.

“Huh?”

“It’s all citrusy.” As if this made it clearer.

“Yeah, it’s this new shampoo,” he said, but it was obvious he still had no idea how this had given his identity away.

“I know. I have it at home as well,” she explained. 

“But how? You’re not part of the team, are you? Do you work for the ad agency, they got an advance sample?” He looked adorable as he tried to figure out what had happened.

“No,” she said, laughing. “You gave it to me.”

“I did? What..” He trailed off, probably remembering. Then his eyes focused on her again. “Marinette?” 

She smiled and waved at him. 

“It’s my fault,” he muttered. “I shouldn’t have been so careless.”

“Wait. You just gave me your shampoo! How could you have guessed that I’d recognise the smell?” 

“I should have been more careful,” he replied with a frown. “You have every right to be mad at me and..” 

She didn’t know what made her do it. Was it relief? Because it was him, it was really him and he loved her! And he was feeling guilty because of how all this had happened and she didn’t want that. Whatever it was, her lips on his effectively silenced him. 

But then it was her turn to freak out. She’d kissed him! 

“I’m sorry,” she whispered, fear clutching her heart. Had she ruined it all?

Adrien looked at her dazed.

“Wha-? No, don’t be. In fact, do it again,” he pleaded. She paused, unsure, but there was something about the way he was looking at her that made her lean in and kiss him again. She could feel the answering press of his lips, making her tingle all over. 

“So,” she said when she pulled back, her cheeks feeling warm.

“So. You like my shampoo so much you wanted to kiss me or there is something else you want to tell me?” There was just a little spark in his eyes, but it gave her enough courage.

“Ha. You’re lucky I’m already in love with you, you dork. No shampoo could have helped you otherwise,” she said, calling on her Ladybug sass. He grinned at her as if he’d totally expected her answer. Maybe he had, he knew her really well, she had to admit.

“Well, whatever it is, I’m totally telling the company behind the shampoo that it works wonders,” he said and she laughed. 

“Shut up and kiss me,” she said with a smile. And he did it. 


End file.
